La estrella más brillante del cielo
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Va a una muerte segura, lo sabe pero no es capaz de dejar que Bellatrix mate al amor de su vida porque Sirius es todo para ella, la más hermosa estrella en su cielo. Mal Summary, compadézcanse de mí, es una idea rara.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la reina Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un poco.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Cada paso que daba era acercarse más a su inminente muerte.

El bosque estaba helado, no se oía ningún ruido salvo el de los búhos que ululaban y algún otro animal. Casi podía oír la molesta voz de Sirius diciéndole lo estúpida que era por estar ahí pero Marlene a pesar de no ser una Gryffindor no era ninguna cobarde e iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que Black estuviera a salvo.  
El mensaje de Bellatrix había sido claro, tenía que ir ahí sola o mataría a Sirius antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Aun asi le pesaba ir sola, su única compañía era ese pedazo de madera que llevaba firmemente sujeto y las estrellas, el cielo estaba despejado esa noche y estas refulgían como nunca, Marlene recordó esa vez en quinto año cuando habían estado estudiando para su TIMO de Astronomía y Sirius había bromeado con ella diciéndole que cada vez que mirara a las estrellas se acordaría de él. A pesar de que Walburga Black no le caía bien sentía que no pudo elegir mejor nombre para su hijo, Sirius era para Marlene la estrella más brillante en su cielo y siempre lo seria.  
Llego al lugar que le habían indicado.  
Daba mala espina con solo verlo.  
Era una cabaña casi en ruinas, con todas las luces apagadas y, bueno, asustaba como la mierda la verdad pero aun asi Marlene cruzo el umbral con paso decidido. Una vez que lo hizo supo que ya no había marcha atrás, Bellatrix la esperaba, por supuesto.  
-¿Donde esta?-exigió saber.  
-Siempre he pensado que ese asunto de las casas es una tontería-dijo con ese tono maniático que la caracterizaba-digo, todos sabemos que la única que importa es Slytherin pero siempre se me hizo ridículo que tu-la apunto con más ahínco con su varita y Marlene hizo lo mismo-que tu estúpida niña, estuvieras en Ravenclaw, que se jacta de ser la casa de los inteligentes. Eres tan idiota.  
Fue entonces cuando Marlene lo entendió, la había engañ desesperación había nublado sus sentidos y ahora estaba ahí, a su merced.  
-¿Ya lo captaste no?-se burló y aprovechando el aturdimiento de la Ravenclaw, exclamo-¡Expelliarmus!-su varita salió volando de sus manos y Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha-ahora, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir.

No quería recordar las horas que siguieron, fueron las peores de su vida, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando el sufrimiento físico es demasiado caes en la inconsciencia pero Bellatrix no le dio ese placer, la mantuvo despierta cada segundo. Cada doloroso segundo.  
-Dime querida ¿Estas cansada?-su tono fue cariñoso. Maldita arpía.  
Marlene yacía en el piso, ya no estaban en la cabaña, la Ravenclaw había tratado de huir, aparecerse lejos de ahí pero Bellatrix fue sido más lista. El frio del bosque le calaba los huesos, las piedras y ramas se clavaban en su piel pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, sabía que Lestrange ya se había divertido lo suficiente con ella, ahora le llegaba su fin pero no estaba preocupada por su persona, ya no. Le preocupaban otras personas, Sirius, Lily, Remus, su hija... su pequeña que iba a crecer sin madre. Rogo porque Sirius la encontrara, ahora se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había sido irse llevándose a su hija consigo. Creyó que apartándola del ojo del huracán estaría más a salvo, sabía que Sirius jamás abandonaría a James asi que ella lo dejo, para cuidarlos a ambos. Le consolaba la idea de que Sirius cuidaría de la hija de ambos, que estarían bien. Parecía que Bellatrix intuyo sus pensamientos.  
-¿Cómo está tu pequeña, querida?-Marlene no respondio, no le daría esa satisfacción.-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Marley? Un nombre ridículo si quieres mi opinión.  
-Púdrete-mascullo.  
-La encontrare-susurro en su oído-la encontrare y le enviare su cuerpecito en pedazos a Sirius.  
-Jamás la tocarás-esa era la férrea creencia que la había hecho resistir horas de tortura. Bellatrix nunca iba a tocar a su pequeña Marley.  
-No estés tan segura-la bruja entorno sus ojos-ahora mira el mundo a tu alrededor una vez más querida Marlene, llego el momento de irse-se burló.  
Sentía como el dolor la superaba, su único pensamiento era para las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Miro el cielo, Orión apareció primero ante sus ojos, y en medio del aturdimiento le pareció contemplar a Sirio, casi sonrió, eso sería lo último que vería.

Un halo de luz verde la golpeo y todo termino.

Marlene McKinnon, la valiente y encantadora Ravenclaw, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, madre de una hija y amor de Sirius Black murió en ese helado y mugriento bosque al que fue creyendo que iba salvar al amor de su vida, torturada hasta el cansancio por una demente y como manto protector el cielo estrellado.

* * *

**Hey! Les dejo esto por aqui, esta muy raro, lo se pero un dia estaba pensando en la inmortalidad de Magnus Bane y esta idea surgio en mi mente, un escenario donde Sirus y Marlene tuvieron una hija y ella se aleja, le tengo mucho cariño a esa pareja asi que esta es mi forma de demostrarlo, espero les guste y me digan que les parecio y si no les gusto tambien :D**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
